


There's Nothing Half-Hearted, Half-Arsed, or 'Kind of' About It

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Drabble, Friendship, I'm supposed to be working, Rose is exhausted, Seriously Doctor Shut Up!, The Doctor is Annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose is grumpy, and The Doctor is being a nuisance.





	There's Nothing Half-Hearted, Half-Arsed, or 'Kind of' About It

"Rose!" The Doctor knew he was whining, but Rose was completely ignoring him. "Will you please slow down." Okay, well she had every reason to be irritated. After all, he was the one who landed them an overnight stay in jail, for the third time in two weeks. If he hadn't left his sonic in his bedroom, they would have been out in ten minutes, but he'd been a bit absentminded yesterday morning.

"Doctor." Rose spun on her heel, her eyes warning him of a slap. "I'm filthy, exhausted, my hair needs a wash, and if I don't get what's left of my makeup off I'm going to have a breakout worse than when I was thirteen." She raised a hand up when he opened his mouth. "I'm going to go shower, eat a hot meal, take advantage of that massage chair in the relaxation room, and go to bed." She fixed him with a look and huffed a sigh. "Unless you're regenerating or something is destroying the universe, don't bother me, kay?"

The Doctor wondered if this is what a kicked puppy felt like. "Okay." He replied to her retreating form. He turned to the controls, launching them into the vortex, and kicked at the grating. The TARDIS made a scolding noise in his mind, and frowned. "Oh, stuff it you." He grumped at her and sulked to his own room.

A shower was needed for himself too. There was a mysterious black goo from the prison floor on his elbow, and his hair was loosing all its fluff. He shed his suit, tossing it in the laundry chute, and stepped under the hot stream from the shower head. Once he was scrubbed clean, he dug in his drawers for the pajamas he had failed to return to Jackie. They were abnormally comfortable for something made in the twenty-first century.

The Doctor didn't normally stroll around the TARDIS so casually when Rose was awake, but since she was going to be avoiding him it was fine. Well, it wasn't fine. He hated it when Rose was cross with him. Grumbling to himself about moody humans, he shuffled to the galley to find himself something to eat. There was no scent of Rose, so she probably hadn't even finished scrubbing herself clean.

Bowl of soup and toast in hand, he wandered to the library to read. He dug out a book on theoretical metaphysical transference, and flipped to where he left off on chapter thirteen. It was highly amusing reading, as he mentally picked apart the flaws in the author's research. Honestly, did this moron really think that one could manipulate zed neutrino energy to merge with sonic ultrawaves like that? No wonder his planet had gone into a total extinction.

The Doctor wiped the last bit if toast around the bowl and popped it into his mouth. He was still chuckling to himself as he carried his dishes to the galley. There was a pile of dishes in the sink and Rose's shampoo and body wash was heavy in the air. So she had been in here in the last few minutes or so.

Well, since it was slightly his fault she was in a bad mood, the Doctor figured the friend thing to do would be to wash her dishes for her. Even though it was technically her turn, he'd make up for his screw up this way. Tomorrow he'd take her to a nice spa on Atropicus V and let her do all the humany pampering things that made her feel nice.

He turned on the water in the sink, aimed his sonic at the speaker overhead so his favorite Disney playlist would blare out, and he began washing the dishes. He was just singing along, quite splendidly he might add, to I Just Can't Wait to Be King when the song cut abruptly off.

The Doctor furrowed his brow, snatched up his sonic, and pointed it over his shoulder at the speaker again. The song restarted and he picked up like nothing happened. Four words in, it shut off again. "You stop that!" He scolded the TARDIS with a soapy finger. "This is a good song." He once again sonicked the speaker. This time only half a note made it out before a frustrated growl accompanied the sound of a hand slamming down on a button.

The Doctor spun around to find a very disgruntled looking Rose glowering at him from beside the audio controls on the wall. "I can hear you." She huffed, running a hand through her damp hair. "My bedroom is literally four doors down, Doctor. As much as I normally find your random spontaneous reenactments of Disney movies adorable, today you are kinda annoying." Well, that was a bit rude.

The Doctor wiped his hands on a towel and stuck his nose up in offense. "I'm kind of annoying?" He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at her

"Yea, Doctor, you are kind.of.annoying." Rose enunciated each word by pointing at him.

"I'm 'kind of annoying'? Kind of?!" He felt his voice pitch higher in exchange for yelling. "Excuse me?" Rose's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms. "Excuse you! I am fully annoying. I am VERY annoying." He chuffed a sarcastic laugh. "There's nothing half-assed, half-hearted, or 'kind of' about it!" He had never felt so insulted in his life. He was never 'kind of' anything.

"And that!" Rose threw her hands up in the air with a groan of exasperation. "Is exactly why we just spent eighteen hours in jail!" She rubbed her hands over her face and crossed so she was nose to chest with him. She jabbed him in the sternum with one finger. "If you do not let me get at least eight hours of interrupted sleep." She growled. "I will tell mum you are just dying to come around for some more of her cooking. Understand?"

The Doctor shut his mouth and nodded grimly. Jackie Tyler's cooking was nothing to trifle with. "Yep." He squeaked as she backed away.

"Fantastic." Rose adjusted a button he missed and smiled up at him sweetly. "So glad we came to this little understanding." She turned, her hair whipping up and across his face. "Good night, Doctor."

"Good Night, Rose." He grumbled at her retreating back.

Once again feeling like a kicked puppy, he turned back to his task. This time he soniced the music to play softly, and only hummed along to the song. The Doctor was just whistling to Once Upon a Dream when hands closed around the back of his shirt and pulled him around.

Rose looked half asleep and lethal. "That's it." She growled and snagged him by the ear. "You're going to bed, now."

"Ouch!" He tried to pry her hand away, but she slapped his arm. "Rose, I'm not tired."

"Don't care." She hissed, dragging him along. She kicked open her door, yanked him inside, slammed the door shut, and turned around to press the lock. "You're going to lay right here, for the next eight hours, because this is the only way I'm going to keep you quiet." Rose pointed at the side of the bed that looked unused. "Get in."

It seemed to be hazardous to his health to object, so he crawled onto the bed and propped himself against the headboard with a pout. This was so unfair! It was his bloody ship!

Rose snuggled under her blankets with a relieved sigh and switched off the lamp. She rolled over with her back to him and wriggled until she was obviously comfortable. The Doctor pouted in the dark, listening to her breathing. A question bubbled about before he could stop it. "Am I fully annoying now?" Rose turned, slapped a hand over his mouth, and pushed him down to the pillow. He took that as a yes.


End file.
